Two Steps Ahead Tick Tock River Song
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: When you have twins that were willingly given for the cause,to be conditioned and trained to kill their parents, but in the end were actually sent on a covert mission to create a massive rewrite to the very time flux of their parents lives, by said parents themselves...well that's where it gets complicated...join the Twins and see where it goes!
1. Date Saved

**I've recently become a fan of Doctor Who and this is my first fanfic on the subject. River and Doctor 11 are my favorites! I love them and the idea of them having children and perhaps rewriting history popped in my head from videos and other people's fanfics on here so...here is my own version.**

 **Summary: When you have twins that were willing given for the cause to be conditioned and trained to kill their parents, but in the end were actually sent on a covert mission to create a massive rewrite to the very time flux of their parents lives, by said parents themselves...well that's where it gets complicated...join the Twins and see where it goes!**

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **And Now what shall we play?**_

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **Now Summers gone away.**_

 **Chapter 1: Date Gone Wrong; Date Saved**

The Doctor couldn't exactly recall when he began meeting the duo, nor rightly could River. The lovers agreed the two strange young people seemed to appear to assist when ever the worst of the worst was happening...to rewrite history itself...even rewrite fixed points in time...for the better...and yet it wasn't exploding the world like the Tardis or the Doctor and River had...it was correcting the world.

"What are you thinking about?"River huffed as she tried to saw apart her leather restraints while she was tied back to back with the Doctor.

They had been captured on one of their many dates.

"Being our tricks are on the other side of the room and you've been failing to get out of the leather for half an hour love, I was kind of hoping to see that odd duo turn up as they like to do last minute," he stated, "Because...I haven't a clue how to to get out of this mess."

"Are you being serious?" she frowned.

"No of course not...but it would make things easier." he chuckled as they heard zapping noises near by.

"Hello boys!" a distinct voice appeared high above the couple in the cave they were trapped in. On a ledge was a woman and man of 25. The woman had a lovely curly dark brown mane that went to her lower back and the man had dark brown hair short but with a fringe that hung over his eyes a bit.

The man wore black dress pants and gray suspenders with a cream shirt the sleeves rolled up and black combat boots.

The woman dressed in black leggings and black stiletto boots with a gray off the shoulder long sleeved dress and red waist belt and red head band in her hair. The girl was armed to the teeth with guns and swords over her and the man had just a sonic screwdriver.

The bat like creatures holding the time travelers hostage screamed in anger and flew up towards the the young people for an attack.

It was only minutes before River and the Doctore were free, The creatures subdued or dead.

The boy had released the old time travelers. The girl had done the killing, The Doctor didn't often agree with her ruthless nature...but otherwise she seemed a good girl.

"Thank you," the Doctor nodded clapping the young man on the shoulder.

"Nothing to it sir. We got your message is all," he showed his psychic billfold, it was much like the doctor's.

"Where did you get that?" The Doctor frowned.

"Spoilers," the girl winked as she and the boy disappeared once again not revealing their names or anything about themselves.


	2. Demon's Run

I own nothing but the Twins

 **Demons run when a good man goes to war**

 **Night fall and drown the sun**

 **When a good man goes to war**

 **Friendship dies and true love lies**

 **Night will fall and the dark will rise**

 **When a good man goes to war**

 **Demons run, but count the cost**

 **The battle's won, but the child is lost**

 **When a good man goes to war**

 **Chapter 2: Demon's Run**

"RORY!" Amy's scream ripped through the warehouse as her baby dissolved in her arms. It was only a flesh copy. Madam Kavorkian had won. She had disappeared with the baby and all hope was lost.

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU! Everytime I have come when you called!" the Doctor shouted at River as she suddenly appeared.

"I couldn't have prevented this dear." She shook her head sadly.

"You could have tried!" he growled.

"And why didn't you?" River frowned.

"I..."

* * *

River had just explained to everyone who she really was and the Doctor was about to leave when their was a voice from the other side of the room.

"Let's not have a domestic," a young man's voice stated as he and a woman appeared behind some barrels. He was carrying a baby in his arms and she was dragging the body of a headless monk.

"Melody!" Amy cried running to the child and scooping her in her arms.

The Doctor scanned the baby with his sonic and was shocked to find it was the real baby.

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" Vastra asked walking over. "Who are these twins Doctor?"

"Twins?" the Doctor frowned looking at the duo, "Oh yes...I see it now."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Vastra...or should we say Sherlock Holmes," The young man grinned.

The reptilian lady smirked, "How did you manage to save the child? Where is Kavorkian?"

"We made a deal with her," the girl flicked her hair, "Two time lords from the future for the price of Miss Melody Pond now. Our mother gave us permission to make the deal. The old witch couldn't pass up such a deal to kill you with Doctor, but don't worry sir...it's not nearly as bleak as it sounds. Spoilers," she winked and they vanished after taking hands.

"He was wearing a vortex manipulator like River's," Rory frowned.

"River...That...That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What's it?" River asked the man she so loved.

"Those two...they're Time Lords...Your Time Lords...Your Children!"

"I'm only part Time Lord love, they'd have to be yours if I had time lord children. You're the only one I'd have children with. There is a spoiler for you." River smirked.

The Doctor grinned stupidly, "I know! Think about that...we had little Time Babies!"

"I'm holding my baby. I don't want to think about the fact that in the futrue your going to have babies with her," Amy groaned.

"Yea, me either," Rory shook his head.

"But that means that you told your children to bargain their own lives so their mother could grow up as a normal child?" Vastra looked at the Doctor.

"Yes...why would I do that?" he frowned.

"Unless we had a plan," River stated.

"We must have...I just don't know what it is yet..." the Doctor frowned, "Come on River we got to get everyone home and get you back to Stormcage."

"You're not going to go looking for those twins are you?" River frowned, "They keep changing the times."

"No, no. Can't. Have to wait till we have them...curious why we would pass them to Kavorkian willingly though," the Doctor started the Tardis his mind wandering.


	3. Into the Library Twins

**Tick tock goes the clock,**

 **And all the years they fly,**

 **Tick tock and all too soon,**

 **You and I must die.**

 **He gave her all he could give her,**

 **Tick tock, goes the clock,**

 **Chapter 3: Into The Library Twins**

"River No! I don't have a chance!"

"Neither would you!" she snapped at the Doctor. He was so young and naive. He had no clue who she was and it broke her heart as she gave her farewell speech.

* * *

"You are being a bit to sentimental there dear. Let's make this quick," a young man grinned as he and a woman came around the corner. They grabbed up the two sonics that were on the ground and pointed them at River with the young man's own screwdriver and one other.

River stared at her twins in shock.

"Wh-what are...no you can't change this..."

"Yes we can actually," the twins spoke in unison and pointed four sonics of varying time zones at her as the main frame time went out and set the shock wave off.

River felt a violt jolt go through her body, but to her astonishment she was being helped out of the chair by the girl and the young man was helping the Doctor off the floor.

"My he is young isn't he," the boy chuckled.

"Spoilers," the girl winked as she grabbed his hand and they quickly vanished.

The young Doctor gave River back her handcuffs raising an eyebrow at her frowning, "Are they in that blue book?"

She nodded slowly, "Just entered into it actually...I thought I was never going to see them again when I came here today...spoilers," she smiled.

He smiled handing her back her screwdriver and book, "I look forward to a proper meeting Doctor."

She smiled softly.


	4. Enter the Romans

**Chapter 4: Enter the Romans**

"River! River! River NO!" The Doctor cried out as he watched his wife taken from him and he was stranded alone on a desert desolate waste land.

He sank to the ground crying. Everything had just been robbed from him. He had nothing left now.

He was alone for what felt like hours when he saw a pair of shiny black stiletto boots standing in front of him.

 _ **Doctor, brave and good**_

 _ **He turned away from violence,**_

 _ **When he understood,**_

 _ **The falling of the silence.**_

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **He gave her all he could give her,**_

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **Now prison waits for River.**_

The feminine voice sang softly as she knelt before the Doctor.

"Mocking me?" he sighed.

"Oh it's her favorite song actually," a male voice accompanied as a male knelt to her right in his vision.

"Odd choice," The Doctor sighed.

"Not to me. When I was being taught and raised to kill my parents, the song reminded me of the words I was told by my mother before we were taken. She whispered in our tiny ears that when we were grown it was our job to save the Doctor so he can save his River from running dry."

"Baby's are very clever sods. They remember and retain more that people give them credit for. Especially time babies," the boy stated.

The Doctor looked up at them, "Who are you two?"

They smiled wickedly.

"The River released Gods into the realm of man. Minerva Song."

"Mercury Song."

The Doctor laughed. "Romans. I have Romans!"

"At your service Ceaser." They said bowing their heads.

"Right then. Shall we go save River and let Kavorkian think she's sneaking off with the twins?" a voice behind the Doctor asked.

He turned his head and saw a Tardis behind him. In the door way was himself and River.

"I can't get in there, You know the Tardis won't take off with two of us in her at once," The younger Doctor sighed.

"We know. You're going with the twins. They prefer their mother's silly vortex manipulator," the older Doctor rolled his eyes, "I have an army to gather for you. The twins will take you to the meeting place."

"It's a motorcycle in time," Mercury grinned clapping the younger version of his father on the shoulder as they disappeared.


	5. Return to Demon's Run

**Chapter 5: Back To Demon's Run**

"So you've gathered us all to fight? And with two Doctors?" Captain Jack asked as he and many others throughout time and space sat or stood inside the Tardis as it hurled through time.

"To save the younger River for the younger Doctor, yes," The older Doctor stated.

"But we aren't saving your children? Why?" Vastra asked curiously, "Those are to be the twins we saw at the first Demon's Run?"

"The twins you saw were our set," River stated, "And when they were stolen from me so long ago it was only two versions of the Doctor that came to save me that day. All of you fought bravely against the soldiers and she got away with the children. We let her."

"But why?" Rory frowned, "Why should I leave my grandchildren in that madwoman's care just so she can raise them to destroy you two?"

"Because she will fail," River stated, "From the moment the children were born I have had an intense psychic bond with the twins. They have never actually been under Kavorkian's control. They've been doing as I have asked all these years. Raised away from the Doctor and I until the moment was right to initiate the perfect plan of attack on the Silence. An attack that is nearly done. They won't help in this battle, they are only taking the younger Doctor to where he needs to be in the Second Demon's Run battle...and nor will I appear...but we do ask you all remember not to engage Kavorkian and not search for the children...your mission is to save me and make it look like loosing the twins is devastating."

"You are far more devious than I gave you credit for," Jack smirked at the Doctor.

"I don't like what I did to my twins...but I can't deny that they are brilliant at what they do," The older time lord sighed.

Those around saw the age in the time traveler. This was a much older Doctor. One that had been playing this time game with his twins for many many years now. It was wearing on him.

 _ **Demons run, but count the cost**_

 _ **The battle's won, but the child is lost**_

 _ **When a good man goes to war**_


	6. Don't Loose Faith River

**Chapter 6: Don't Loose Faith River**

River sat curled up behind the console staring at her husband as he was pushing buttons and pulling knobs.

"That's it then?" she sniffed.

"For now I was told," he sighed.

"And what...we just fly off like nothing happened?" She sniffed.

"Riv-"

"We just lost our..."

"River I..."

There was a zapping sound as two figures appeared on the staircase in front of her and smiled serenely at the couple. The girl had her curly head on the boy's shoulder. The boy twirling his sonic.

"How goes the day mum and dad? Bit rough?" he asked, "Mum a bit sore I suspect."

"So where are you two right now?" The young Doctor asked.

"A dark dismal planet. Didn't see an ounce of sunlight till we were 22," the girl sighed, "Didn't get a tan till my first regeneration. I can thank mum for starting that."

"I...I killed you?" River blinked.

She stood and shakily walked to her twins.

The girl raised her head and patted her mother's cheek with affection, "Well the first time you met us we didn't look like this and we were quite good at playing our parts in killing you two," She winked. The Impossible Astronaut ringing a bell?"

"Spoilers," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh right. Hasn't happened yet...or has it? Time's gone all wobbley." Minerva laughed.

River cried hugging her children.

"Oh mum come on now. This isn't River Song. Chin Up now. You've got two soldier time lords to look after. We only came here to tell you the good secret."

"What's that?" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

"That manipulator on your wrist...same one I'm wearing," Mercury showed her.

"Give it to a cyborg call Crythor and it will make its way to your little time lords as will a sonic if your clever. Keep practicing on that psychic line mum. We're young yes, but soon we're going to cling and listen to it better than you can believe," Minerva smiled.

"And one day you will find yourselves on the Black Onyx Planet when the time is ready...and you will see the end of the game and we will come home," Mercury nodded as they disappeared.

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **And Now what shall we play?**_


	7. Toys

**Chapter 7: Toys**

"Did you see that?" a child of twelve whispered to her brother as a robotic man dropped a package a few yards away from where she and her twin were practicing their fighting.

"Sure did. Let's steal it."

"My thoughts exactly."

The twins hurried to where the package had been left and were surprise to see their names on the brown paper.

"Now that is very spoilerific," Mercury grinned.

"That is not a word brother," Minerva laughed picking up the package, "But I see where you were going with it."

The two shut their eyes and reached out in their minds.

* * *

 _"Mummy!"_

 _River froze nearly dropping her gun and her husband had to pull her out of the line of fire as the Sontaurns were chasing them._

 _"Now's not really the best time my darlings," River answered in the recesses of her mind._

 _"Sorry, but a robot's left a package with our name on it."_

 _"Is it from you and daddy?"_

 _"What? Oh yes darlings. Yes! It's finally gotten to you! Yes. Please do open it! Be careful with our gifts. Use them wisely. Don't let the Silence find them."_

* * *

The twins opened their eyes and opened the package finding a sonic screwdriver, psychic billfold, a vortex manipulator, and a tube of lipstick.

"You should hold most of these I think. Your the boy," the little time girl smiled taking the lipstick tube.

"Well I think we were each supposed to get two though."

"Probably...but if I let you steer then I'm free to shoot and kill more."

"I don't like the killing anyway so that works for me," he agreed strapping the manipulator on his wrist and pulling his sleeve over it.

"Should we go see mummy and daddy?"

"Perhaps not yet. Don't want to scare them. Perhaps for our birthday."

"Oooh I quite like that Idea. Agreed. Come on back to classes," she took his hand as they ran back to the confinement before they got in trouble.

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **And then what shall we see?**_


	8. Regenerate Rewrite

**I know people are reading this and you must like it. But I would like some reviews.**

 **Chapter 8: Regenerate/ Rewrite**

"Min, Min! Min talk to me what do you want me to do?" Mercury panicked as he pulled he and his sister, soaking wet out of the Lake once their parents had run off.

The space suit lay slashed and full of bullet holes at the bottom of the lake.

Minerva coughed up water and blood groaning as her body began to glow.

"Oh thank god she's regenrating!" Mercury pushed himself back and took cover as the great force of energy exploded from his sister. When it had dispelled she was no longer a gangly teen of reddish blond straight hair with brown eyes and pale ghostly skin. Now she was curvacious with lots of black curls that spiraled all over and were very long. She had ruby lips, tan skin, seemed even taller, and when she opened her eyes they were a bright emerald color.

"Min?" Mercury blinked, "Wow..."

She slowly sat up rubbing her head and looked at her new curls. "Finally got mum's curls then...wrong color though..."

"You're gorgeous...you...your absolutely gorgeous!" he grinned.

"Down boy. Let us not forget you are my brother," she smirked.

"Oh please. I'm merely complimenting your first...well second body. You should have good fun with it. This is your River Song form I gather. A hot one," he smirked.

"Cheeky young doctor," she smirked and expelled energy from her mouth groaning in pain, "And I'm still cooking. Get me out of here before someone finds us."

"Right." he nodded setting off the manipulator.

* * *

"Impressive new face brother," Minerva grinned looking at her brother after he had regenerated.

He had just died, as it were, when they had gotten into a little battle with some Homo Reptila for a bit of sport.

"I thank you," he bowed. "We look more like twins now," he observed looking at his face in the mirror she was holding up as he fixed his hair.

He now had dark brown hair. It was short with a bit of fringe hang over his eyes much as the new incarnation of their father they had see in Utah.

Mercury's eyes were bright green like his sister's and he had a nice tan as well. He was the same height as her and had a sturdy build, but was still on the thin side. He was glad of that it made crawling into tight spaces, for sneaking up on the enemy easier.

"Well shall we start the real plan now then? Enough with Madam's plans?" Minerva flicked her long mane.

"Indeed sister. Let's start rewriting mum's past!" He grinned typing coordinates in his manipulator and took her wrist as a new plan began to unfold.

 _ **Tick tock and all too soon,**_

 _ **You and I must die.**_

 _ **Tick tock, goes the clock,**_

 _ **He cradled her, and he rocked her,**_

 _ **Tick tock goes the clock**_


End file.
